I guess its time to save the world
by maxridefan95
Summary: Max meets a strange girl in the woods one night while talking to Fang. Could this girl be related to her or possibly be her twin.Does Iggy start to have the hots for this girl?  FAXNESS. plus Max realizes its time to save the world.
1. Nellie

**(This is my first story and I hope you guys like it!! Please review. I promise I will write soon. I have somthing in mind for the next chapter.)**

**Max POV.**

We have been flying around since we left Mom and Ella's house. It feels really good to call Dr. Martinez my mother!

Anyway, we were crossing the border from Arizona to Utah. It felt so good to be airborne again. The wind in my face felt really good.

Angel kept hanging around Gazzy, I could tell she missed him alot. She must have really missed him for those three days.

Nudge was running her mouth at hyper speed to Iggy about how he and the boys would never ever leave again. Last, but not least

Fang and I. We haven't spoken to each other since we left mom's house. I wonder what was up with him? So I had to open my mouth.

"Hey fang?"

"Yeah" He answered me, in a low voice.

"ummm...lets stop down there" I said as I pointed to the ground surrounded by trees. I decided not to mention why he wasn' t talking

to me. It was kind of strange of him now, because latley he has been talking alot. Oh and when I mean alot I mean it!

"Are we going to camp there?" Fang asked making me lose my train of thought.

"Yeah sure" I said shrugging my shoulders at him.

I turned my head at the flock, they all caught my attention at once.

"Hey guys" I called to them. " We are heading down to that meadow, follow" I yelled to them as I headed down with Fang behind me.

It was late when we got there so I made everyone go to bed. Fang and I were the only ones up. He came over to sit next to me.

He looked at me with the most kind face that fang could ever make.

"Max" he started " I want to talk to you"

"He speaks" Fang rolled his eyes at me as he walked over to Iggy and shook his shoulder.

"hey Ig, wake up" he whispered to Iggy. " watch the flock"

Iggy sat up and smiled. Gosh! I was going to kill him for that later.

Fang came over to me, he grabbed my arm and we waled toward the woods. I leaned against a tree. "Ok, talk to me" I said as he turned to look at me with his mid-night eyes. For some strange reason I couldn't look away.

**Maybe you **_**do**_** have feelings for him...**

Oh great!! My voice was back. Aka Jeb.

Hello voice.

What do you know,_no answer!_ I swear he always comes in on the wrong times!!!

I turned my attention back to Fang. " When we split.." he started " I couldn't handel being a leader to the boys" Fang turned around as he saw my face go into shock. I geuss he was embarrassed. So I geuss I have to tell him how I felt. I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his eyes were full of emotion.

" I missed you alot, I had to try to be strong for the girls, but I...I..." Right when I stopped talking as fang gave me the same look he gave me when he was going to kiss me in the cave, that night.

Just as our lips were touching, I heard a noise. He must have heard it to because we both turned in the direction of the noise. We got ready to fight, but stopped as a girl, about our age came from behind a tree. She looked like me but it wasen't Max II. She was some what different. She had some scratches on her arms and a bigs gash on her leg. She walked alittle closer. She was limping and her face had pain writin all over it. Fang grabbed me as she put her hand out.

" Don't worry I...I...I'm not a tratior...I'm Nellie." she managed to get that out before she started to faint. Fang and I caught her as she strated to fall when she fainted.


	2. oh, your going to get it now

**Ok here is the secound chapter!! hope you guys like it!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVEIW!!! Its not as good as the first and its short. Oh and I'm sorry it took so long **

**my internet was down. There was this huge storm here.**

**Nellie's POV**

" Don't worry I...I...I'm not a tratior...I'm Nellie." I managed to get that out before everything went black. Before I blacked out I felt arms holding me as I fell.

I woke up to blackness, oh yeah my eyes were closed.Right. I heard voices, so I kept my eyes shut. I moved a bit.

"I think she is waking up" said an excited voice.It sounded like alittle girl.

"She had like this English accent" Oh! I know who said that, Max. Yes, I have an English accent.

"Wow she has a big gash in her leg!" Someone said as they touched my leg.

What!! Ok thats it I'm getting up. I flung open my eyes and jumped up. I started to back up. There was a small girl, she must be the one who thought I was waking up, she had curly blonde hair and a boy smiling at me, that looked some what like her he had blue eyes and curly blonde hair. There was another boy, he had no expression on his face, he had olive skin and black hair over his mid-night eyes.One more boy, he has pale skin and he was really cute.I think he was blind? Then there was Max, she had a mad expression. Oh great. Last there was a dog, he was looking at me with this, I don't know, human look?

I snapped back to reallity when I felt a huge pain shoot up my body. I looked down and saw the problem. There _was_ a big gash.

"Ow!" I yelled. The pale skinned boy walked over to me. He helped me back to were I was laying, I blushed. I hope nobody saw that! He _was_ blind, but a cutie! I could probably help him out.

Anyways, I sat up starring at everyone as they were starring back. They had questioning looks on there faces.I didn't know what to say.It was late out, I'm guessing, maybe around mid-night. There camp had a small fire in the middle. They had some blankets and backpacks scattered around. Anyway, Max stood up and she looked me straight in the eye, her eyes had attitude in them. I could not deal with someone giving me attitude right now, so I looked her straight in the eye back. She gave me this who do you think you are look.

**Oh your going to get it now.**

I jumped at the sound of someones voice in my head. I looked around and the little girl with blonde curly hair smiled at me.

**Yes its me talking to you.** I was just about to say somthing when Max jumped in.

" Who are you?" she said giving me the meaniest look.

" I'm Nellie. Nellie Ride, your twin " Everyones mouth dropped open in shock. Especially Max's.

**So did ya like it?**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!! **


	3. Soft and sweet

**Hola people, This one is back to max's POV. ENJOY. I'm going to switch POV's in the middle of this chapter.**

**Max POV.**

Fang and I carried the girl named Nellie back to our camp. I wasn't sure we could trust her or take her back to camp, but Fang "insited" we help her out.Since when did he care or start calling the shots? We layed her down on a blanket, she stayed knocked out for hours. My flock had woken up shortly after we brought her back. Angel read her mind twice, but only got images of some school ( the bad kind) somwhere back in England I think. Well that explains the English accent. She finally woke up. She must have got freaked out because as soon as she opend her eyes she jumped up. Ig on the other hand jumped up after her and helped her back over to were she was laying. I saw her blush.

Anyway.

Right now we all are sitting here in shock because this girl just said she was my twin.NO WAY! This is so weird.

Well she did have the same color hair and eyes. Plus the features were almost the same.I was startled when she spoke up.

" I know this might sound weird, but its true. Jeb, our father, well he sent me away from the school you guys were at because he didn't want me to interfer with your whole saving the world thing." she looked sad when she said that. " I'm almost positive he didn't care about me" She continued. " I went to see my-, I mean our mom in Arizonia only to figure out you left right when I had arrived. I didn't tell her who I was so she wouldn't give me your location. So I figured out where you were headed. I was just about to land when I had heard a buzzing sound and it was, well I think robotic Erasers?" She stopped to think.

"Yeah we call them flyboys" Gazzy said.

" Yeah thanks" she smiled then went on. " I geuss they thought I was Max. Because they kept saying _your world saving times are over"_ she said with the best robotic voice, I laughed mentally in my head. " So I fought some of them off-" she was cut off by Nudge.

" You fought them by your self? Wow you must be good, I could never do that. you should teach me somtime because that would be like-" Ig put his and over her mouth and said "shhhhhh!" He saved us!!!!!!! haha

" Yeah I fought some of them. But unfortunatly I had got hit in the head by one and ended up falling 20ft from the sky and landed near your camp. I layed there for alittle bit. I was afraid of moving because I didn't know if I broke anything. Then I heard voices, so I decided it was best if I got up. So here I am" She finished.

**Iggy's POV.**

Her voice was soft and sweet. She sounded so calm. If I was her I would be flipping out. She was Max's twin so she must have been pretty.

**Soft and sweet. Oooooo!! Max's twin must be pretty?? Eh? She is very but dosen't really look like Max.**

_Angel out of my mind!_ I felt around for her. I felt her face and she was smiling.

" Iggy what was that for?" Max yelled at me. I guess she saw me shove Angel.

" Uhh... sorry it was nothing " I answerd Max. " So can she stay?" I asked Max.

**She is giving you a death glare Ig. **

_Thanks Angel._

**Anytime.**

"So Angel what do you think? Can she say?" Max asked Angel.

" Well yeah I didn't pick anything up from her that was threating. So she is telling the truth." Angel answerd.

" Alright you can stay. Max said laughing a bit.


	4. BOMB!

**Okay this chapter is part Max's POV and Nellie's. **

**Max's POV.**

What can I say? She is my sister and I couldn't say no. After everything, we introduced ourselves and told our power. I made everyone go to bed, after all it was 12:00 midnight. I took first watch after arguing with Fang. Nellie offered to take watch, but knowing me I told her she needed to rest. Plus we (by we it means Fang and I) weren't so sure about trusting her _yet_.

So here I am on night watch. I was listening to my flock breath. Gosh it sounded so peaceful. I jumped when I heard someone stir around behind me.Nellie. She sat up and hugged her knees.

"Hey" she breathed out whispering.

She was breathing hard and sweating bad. " Are you alright?" I asked motioning her to come sit. She walked over and sat next to me.

" Nightmare then headache the usual with me" I looked at her in shock.

" I get those to!" I yelled/whispered to her.

"Well we are twins I guess its usual with us"

" Yeah your probably right" I said laughing. Right at that moment Fang shot up from sleeping. He looked at me and he..he WHAT! He just blushed!! That is to funny! He quickly put on "no emotion mask" and laid back down noticing Nellie was awake. Ha. He must have been so embarrassed.

" So are you guys like-" I cut her off.

" What me and Fang no.. well...umm...I...uhh...-" This time _she _cut me off. She smiled this huge smile.

" I wasn't going to say that I was going to ask if you guys were leaving early tomorrow?" Oh ..My...Gosh! I'm so dumb! After she said that I heard Fang laugh. We both swung our heads to look at him. He shut his eyes fast so we would think he was dreaming. Yeah, whatever I knew him to well. I hugged my knees as Nellie whispered so only I could here.

" Do you guys have a thing?" I was just about to answer when we heard this beeping noise.

We both jumped up only to see Iggy turning off a stop watch.(From where? I don't have a clue). He walked toward us and put his hands on both of our shoulders.

"Well ladies its my watch or hearing whatever." He laughed a little.

Nellie looked at me and smiled.

"Night Iggy" We both said.

Next thing I knew I was out.

**Nellie's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon.Mmmm...It smells good. I slowly got up. Max walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Max said with a sarcastic grin. Everybody was eating breakfast around the fire. I decided to join them for a meal of bacon and bread. This was the best meal I have ever had.

Everyone sat there in silence. Was it because of me? I should have never came. A small tear rolled down my face, was I unwanted? I wiped the tear quickly so no one could see it.

**There is nothing wrong with you, Nellie.** Angel sent me a thought. _hello Angel._ I looked at her and smiled. Then she continued.

**It's just Fang never talks, Max is thinking about where to go next, Nudge is trying to figure out what to say. **_Not surprised._ Angel laughed.** Gazzy is thinking about building a bomb, Iggy well I promised him I wouldn't tell you what he was thinking,and me I'm listening to everyone talk to themselves.**

I laughed in my head. I was just about to reply, when out of no where something flew out of the sky and landed on Iggy's lap.

"Is it a-" Max was cut off by Iggy.

"BOMB!!" He yelled. Next thing I knew the explosion was so powerful it threw everybody in the air. Then everything went black.

I flickerd my eyes open. I was laying on someone or something soft. Wait I was laying on someone's chest. I looked up to see Iggy lift his head and face me.

**There you go!!!!! Oh and just to let you guys know school starts next week and I won't be able to update during the week days, only on weekends. sorry. But I will try and get the**** chapters out fast. The next one is going to be good**


	5. hugs and BRIGHT RED!

**This chapter is going to Iggy's pov and then Max's. Sorry it took forever. **

**Iggy's POV.**

"BOMB!" I yelled throwing it, but not in time. I saw everyone get thrown into the air including myself. The blast was so strong. I landed with a thump. Then...offfffff..somebody landed on me. I felt everything fade away, but before I blacked out I felt this strange tingly feeling. Then everything went black.

I woke up to someone laying on me. I lift my head to see Nellie starring at me in sho-, wait did I just say I could _**see**_ her starring at me?I CAN SEE!!!!!!!!!!! Her face went red like really red.

"Sorry" She muttered to me. She gently got up. Man!, she _**was**_ BEAUTIFUL! I couldn't help but keep _**looking**_ at her. Then it hit me, the tingly feeling. Nellie might have some sort of power to cure or something. I grabbed her shoulders.

" Nellie, do you have some sort of power ...well this might sound weird...to cure?" I asked her. Her face went in shock.

" The whitecoats said that it failed and that I was a failed experiment." she whispered under her breath. She looked up at me. " Did I well... ummm.. cure you? Wait! where is the flock?" I looked around. The whole flock except us were nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. All of our belongings where scattered everywhere. I started to walk around.

" Ok listen Nellie, I can see! but we can celebrate later. Yes I think you cured me. The flock is probably at the-" I stopped there was a letter addressed to me on the floor. I picked it up and Nellie came to stand next to me. It read:

_You both were useless. So we left you._

_Max-_

I threw the note down. " NO! I won't believe it!" I yelled. Nellie put a hand on my shoulder.

" We are going to find them. I promise you" With that she hugged me and surprisingly I hugged her back. She let go and started to walk around observing our surroundings.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" I'm looking for something that is going to tell us where they are." she looked at me and smiled. Then out of the cornner of my eye I saw Angel's backpack start to move. I motioned Nellie to come over to me. We knelt down by the bag and I opened it. Total's head popped out. We both sighed in relief.

" They took them! they took them and stuffed me in this bag." he yelled jumping into my arms.

" Whoa! Hold up, who took them?" Nellie asked. Man she was beautiful! How many times am I going to say that?

"The whitecoats and flyboys. I heard them over talking and they said they were taking them to a school in England." Total said.

"Oh (insert a swear word here)" Nellie said under her breath.

**Max's POV**

Uhhhh...owwww! I opened my eyes and looked around. I know that smell. I'm at "The school". The walls where completely white.

I looked around and saw a window on one of the walls, it lead into another room. I walked over to it and saw...FANG! He was talking to...NUDGE..through the other window.

"Fang!!!!" I screamed pressing my face up against the window and banging on it. He flung his head around and ran to the window.

"Max, are you ok?" He asked with a worried expression. Yeah, yeah I bet you all are like 'Whaaaaat Fang making a emotion!!' yeah well he is now!!

" Yeah I'm fine. Where is the rest of the flock?"

"Angel and Gazzy are in the one next to Nudge and Nudge is next to me, Iggy and Nellie aren't anywhere in the buliding angel said" Fang said with the most stern face. What? Iggy isn't in the building!!? What am I going to do?

**Calm down Max, you have to stay calm.**

_But I can't stay calm! Ok I'm breathing slow._

"We have to g-" Fang cut me off mouthing _there listening._ I nodded my head and realized that the whitecoats changed my clothes to white shirt and shorts same with Fang. I told Fang to scoot back. I punched the glass and it shattered everywhere. I climbed into Fangs room and without thinking we both ran up and hugged each other. We pulled apart fast realizing what we just did. I turned BRIGHT RED! I couldn't belive myself. What was wrong with me. I don't have fe-.

**Are you sure? **Jeb [dad asked me.I didn't answer just ignored him.Wait, maybe he is right? No! wait. I. Nevermind. I ran to the other window with Fang behind me.

"Nudge!, are you ok? What happend to you?" I asked her realizing all the cuts and brusies. Nudge looked at me and then at the floor. I looked at Fang wondering if he knew what happend to Nudge. He pulled me to the side and motioned me to come closer.

"They already started doing test on her and Angel." My face went into shock. Then he continued. " They just took some blood from Angel and Nudge well they did the same, but she fought back and they beat her bad" I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. I looked over at Nudge who was looking through the window. I walked over to it and told her to move back. I looked at my bloody knuckles from the other window I broke. Fang must have seen me because he pushed me back gently and smashed the window his self. I looked at Fang.

"Thanks. Lets climb through it and then to Angel and Gazzy" I whispered to him. We all got to each other. We sat in the room Angel and Gazzy were in. The lights went out and suddenly everything felt closed in.

"Fang?" I called to him to know where he was.

"Yeah?" He asked. With that I reached over and grabbed his hand.

" I just wanted to know where you were." He squeezed my hand gently.

" Don't worry guys we will be alright" He said and I couldn't belive it! He just said something like that to the flock!

**Yeah Max I can't belive it either. Nither can Nudge or Gazzy.** Angel said sending me a thought.

_Yeah I kn-_

I was cut off by the door flinging open only to see. ...Wait guess...The Directer or should I say turtle.


	6. What? Ya scared?

**Sorry it took so long. Ya know the deal " no computer on the week days". Anyways, You should have seen me in school, I was writing this story every free time I had. It was pretty funny. Well here is the 6th chapter. oh and yeah I don't own MR but I do own the whole plot to this story(and I own Nellie)**

**Nellie's POV.**

Well lets just say I wasn't happy with going back to England where "The School" was, well one of them. After Iggy and I talked alittle more with Total, we made a plan. I can just predict what is going to happen when we get there: Find The Flock, Get caught, fight, fight some more, and finally get THE HECK OUT OF THERE, but that is only my prediction. Right now Iggy and I are at an airport getting ready to sneak on a plan. Unfortunatly for me I have to get the "Guy that collects tickets" attention so Ig can sneak in and then me.

"You ready?" Iggy asked me.

"Yeah I guess so" I said rolling my eyes. Iggy chuckled and we both started walking. I motioned him to stand in a corner.

I walked up to the guy."Hi". I said waving my hand.He looked about 22-23 around that.

"Hello" He said eyeing me. "I was wondering if you have ever been on a plane,because I have never been on one before and I am so nervous!" I started to sound like Nudge.

"Well it's honestly not that scary I assure you, now do you have your ticket?" He sounded a little annoyed.

" Well do you have a book or magazine I could take a look at?"He looked at me and then motioned me to follow him to his desk. As he turned I put my hand behind my back and told Iggy to go. Then when the guy wasn't looking I ran into the gate and passed the ticket people. Now where is Iggy? I looked around I couldn't see someone grabbed my hand. I was so hoping it wasn't the guy!!!!

"Well looks like we have a get away" I heard...IGGY...say. I sighed in releif. THANK GOD!

"You scared me, I thought it was that guy." He laughed.

" lets go find our seats" I heard Total say through my back pack. "SHHHH!" I told him.

**MAX'S POV.**

Just a quick recap...We(Me,Fang,Nudge,Gasman,and Angel) are at one of the schools. Iggy, Nellie,and Total got left behind while we were taken. I got most of the flock with me right now and we are in the same room. The lights just shut off and guess who came in...my "wanna be mom". hah.

I got up and walked over to "**her**" and starred her straight in the eye.

"Oh, hello" I said making it sound as rude as possible.

" Why hello Maximum. Do you know why your here?"

" Let me think" I said while putting my finger on my chin. " _I'm _here because your scared that I am going to take down Itex and save the world, while dealing with you. Am I right?" I finished, still eyeing her.

" No." She said in a deep annoyed voice. " Your here because you are going to be terminated whether you like it or not."

I heard someone stand up behind me. The Director had horror on her face and she called " Experiment F8945MK, come in here now"

I turned to see Fang standing next to me. He looked the Director in the eye.

" What you scared of these" Fang said while lifting his sleeve reveiling his flexed arm. Oh...My...Gosh! He looks so strong!! I looked back at The Director. She had a scowl on her face and Fang had a smirk. Those are definately something I should treasure!!(Fang's smiles or smirks.)

"Well Max it's time for your termination. So I suggest you come with me _**now**_." She said ignoring Fang's humor.

" The only person getting terminated here is..._**YOU!**_" Fang lunged at her. He started punching her. I stood there in shock and then came to my senses.

"Guys!! Get over here there are 2 flyboys here and-" I stopped because a flyboy hit me in the back of my head. I turned around.

"Big mistake buddy!" I grabbed his arm and spun him around. I kicked him on the spin and he died well umm... a mechanical melt down. I looked over at the kids they had already taken down the other one. I looked at Fang, he stood up and walked over to us.

" Lets get the HELL out of here." We started to run down the hall, we took a left, then a right, then a left, then-, oh you get the picture. I looked back at the flock then turned and saw...Oh.. Oh My God...

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**You are going to have to wait till the next chapter!!!!!!!! Hoped you liked it:**


	7. Feeling whole

**HELLO!!!! This might be one of my best chapter's. This is going to be Iggy and Nellie's chapter ONLY! hah**

**But yes I will do a Max and Fang chapter next (hopefully) If I don't sorry. I'm still thinking abou it. So read on peoples!**

**Oh and yes this is funny I was doing the head bang with my friend (to misery buisness by paramore) and I so got wip lash. My whole back and neck hurt like HE DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS:(**

**Nellie POV.**

I really won't bore you with the whole plane ride because it was not fun at all. I swear I was ready to jump out of the plane and just fly!! It was so stuffy in there. Iggy held my hand the whole time once he noticed I was mentally flipping out. (Guess I showed it?)

We finally got off the plane and an I was happy! We walked behind the parking lot and took off in the air. The air was wonderfull! I felt it woshing through my knotting hair. I looked over at Iggy and he caught my attention.

"So you remember how to get there?" Iggy asked.

" A little, but it might take a couple of days. I say around 2 days" All of a sudden this horrible pain went shooting through my body to my brain. I think I started to fall? The pain kept going on and on and on. Then I felt strong arms grab me. Good its Iggy. I hope. Then the pain just stopped.Oh, Great. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard someone scream. I think it was me? I saw images of Max and Fang on there knees in shock. I saw angel,Gazzy and Nudge fighting with each other, then I saw Iggy and I talking around this huge lake he grabbed my hand and-.

I shot up and I was 1 inch away from Iggy's face. We were both wide eyed staring at each other in shock. I moved away.

"Sorry" I said.

"Sorry? Thats all? What happend while you were in..in...that brain attack?"

"I saw images. I don't know if it was the future or somthing but it was scary" After that I told him about it all. I looked around and realized we were sitting by this beautiful waterfall! The lake was sparkling in the moon light and the water fall was falling down with so much grace. It was wonderful. A thought came into my head and made the happiness go away.Then I opened my big mouth without even thinking first.

"Do you ever feel alone or- I'm sorry I- just forget it." I said and felt so freaking retarted!!

" No. Tell me." I turned to the water fall. " Do you ever feel unwanted?" There I said it. Iggy looked at me with so much comfort. Then looked back at the water fall. I kept looking a him and then realized I was drooling over how sweet, kind and, handsome he is.( I wasn't really drewling, but you get it.) I quickly turned away not wanting him to see me.

" I use to, but I realized that I have the flock and there all the family I need. But I know what you mean. Do you feel that way?"He asked me. Great the question you have all been waiting for! He was sounding so soft and sweet. I felt so comfortable around him now.

" Yeah I do. All the time. I know who my parents are,but I can't- I just wish...I was normal,happy, and never alone."

" Well even if you were normal at sometime in life you would feel alone,but right now you have the flock and you have...me so don't feel alone." Those last words made me feel so warm, happy, and loved inside. Iggy wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

" Thanks Iggy. Right now I don't know what I would do without you"

" Me to, Nellie, me to." I looked at Iggy and he looked back at me. He moved close to my face. Then his lips crashed into mine so softly and so gently. My face was surprised at first, but I gently kissed him back. I was- I don't know how to explain this. It was pure bliss. I felt whole and Happy. We pulled away, we looked at each other, I smiled. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. He laid back and I felt my cheeks go on fire. I just kissed the most sweetest most- oh you get the point. I layed down and slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about how I don't feel alone anymore.

**I always have short chapter's, but this one is the best. (well I think so) So I hoped you liked it!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Always loved you

**Sorry it kind of took me forever: Ok well this is the continuing of the 6th chapter hope ya like it!!**

Max. POV.

We started to run down the hall, we took a left, then a right, then a left, then-, oh you get the picture. I looked back at the flock then turned and saw...Oh.. Oh My God...

I really don't know how I would explain this. I looked to my right and saw a room with glass walls and _kids_ inside it. They looked normal and way freaked. They were all huddled up in one corner. The other side was way different. It had a huge machine putting some sort of blue green liquid into little bottles.

"Max?" Angel asked, her wide eyes full of fear.

"Hold on sweetie." I said while walking over to the sign by the door to the room with the liquid stuff. It said:

DANGER TOXIC!!!!! EOWAMR.

_That is the problem, Maximum..._

Jeb said while poping into my head at the _right_ time.

What is it? I asked jeb in my mind.

_What could infect a person enough to make them die...?..._

I was a little caught off with the whole EOWAMR, But I knew this was going to destroy the world or half the population. It was a disease, a horrible, cruel, disgusting thing.

"Fang?" I called him over to me. " look at this" He read the sign.

"What do you think it means?" He asked.

" A disease..." I looked at the kids in the room across the hall, then it hit me. " Fang, they are going to test it on the kids. We have to get them out." I said, not knowing how, but I am leader and I will..umm... find a way.

" Alright guys" I said motioning my flock to come over to me."Those kids in there are in a really big mess and I have to help them."

Nudge opend her mouth. Great.

" Oh, So This is like the time you saw Ella and had to help her which was like the time we had to help that poor bunny. Right? Because that would be really great you know and-"**(A/N: Remember the whole Nudge bringing up the bunny thing in the 1st book?)** I held up my hand.

"Yes, I guess you could look at it like that _again_. Ok guys, its show time!" I started to walk toward the door then stopped.Everyones eyes were wide in there. I hope they weren't scared.

" Hey Angel? Can you send everyone in there a message saying who we are and we are here to help them? Also ask if anyone has been tested on with the green- blue liquid." I asked her to be sure everyone in there is safe. Angel closed her eyes and concentrated on the kids in there. I looked through the glass. Everyones eyes grew wide then went soft. I looked back at Angel she opend her eyes and smiled.

"Ok. Its all good Max! And no, nobody has been tested _yet._" I smiled at her and walked over to the key pad lock. I motioned Nudge to come over. She touched they key pad closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Alright try 13...2...45...78. That should work. Are we going to get caught?"

" Thanks Nudge.I don't think we are..." I smiled hopfully.Gosh. These kids amaze me sometimes.

" Thanks Max." Angel said smiling at me sweetly. I gave her a glare so she new not to read others minds. Her smile quickly whipped of her sweet little face. Now I felt bad.

I typed in the numbers and the door opend up. I walked in slowly, just in case there was some alarm in there. I guess there wasn't.

"Hi, I guess Angel here" I pointed to her. " told you who I was, Maximum Ride. We are here to get you out because that over there..." I pointed to the room across the wall. " is a disease, they are going to try and test it on you so everybody has to get out of here" I said looking very determined. One of the older guys stood up.He had brown hair and blue eyes.

" We will be more than happy to get out of this hell hole.My name is Zack and I am 15." He motioned the other 3 people to stand up. " This is Amy, she is also 15." He pointed to a girl standing next to him. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and was starring at the window intently. Probably waiting for a white coat to come in. " This Cindy, she is 7." Cindy stood next to Amy and held her hand, she was brown hair and brown eyes. " And this is Matt, He is 10" Matt had blonde hair and blue eyes. At that secound an alarm went off.

" Max, I hear people coming can you make this quick?!"Fang yelled through the door.

" Alright guys I will introduce my flock in a minute." Zack gave me a wierd look when I said flock. " We really need to get the heck out of here, Does anyone have wings?" I said while running out of the room, they followed me.

" Yes, we all do. " Amy answerd.

" Good you will need them." I said. We all started running down the hall. Fang was carrying Angel on his back, Nudge and The Gasman were running with the others With me in front. Then out of no where Flyboys, White coats and so much people came running at both ends of the hall. We were stuck. Everybody knew it. I lunged at the nearest flyboy knowing that everyone would would follow.(Well my flock would.) I did a round house kick in the flyboys chest making him go _offff._ That made me happy. I turned to see Angel taking flyboys and Whitecoats out with her mind control, Fang was holding off 2,Nudge and Gazzy were helping each other, and Zack and his team were kicking, what I call, ass. My mind snapped back when I got a blow to my stomach. Ouch!

I turned around and kicked the stupid flyboy on his back making him go down. After I did that there was silence. I turned to see Angel, Fang ,Nudge, Gazzy and everyone being held by Erasers.

"Max..." Fang said, nearly a whisper."Get out go, run we will be fine." He yelled. Whitecoats glarred at me and Flyboys just starred. I stood there looked at everyone then at Fang.

"There is no way I am leaving you guys" I lunged at the Flyboy holding Angel and made him fall to the ground and died(well what ever these robots can do) As soon as I did that Fang yelled"NO!" I got jumped on by 3 flyboys and now was facing Fang. They grabbed Angel again. At this point I knew we were out numberd. The stupid flyboy put my face right in front of Fangs then to look at the rest of the flock, and back to Fang's once agin."If anything happens" I whisperd to Fang really really quiet. " I want you to know that I always..uhhh...loved you." That just came out of nowhere, I didn't mean to say it but I am glad I did. He knew what I ment and a small Fang smile flashed on his."I've always loved you to" He said making my world a whole lot happier. Right then the Directer walked through the crowed of Flyboys.

"See Maximum if you just came to me this wouldn't have happend. You failed the misson. Your done, your over with. You...are...going...to...die...!" The Directer said with every bit of hate in her voice. I looked at my flock, I was near tears, no I was crying. This was the end, it really was. Everyone knew it was over,but I was willing to fight to the end!

I looked up at the Directer."You see." I said. " Thats where your wrong. If you haven't noticed I'm Maximum Ride.I haven't failed, I will complete this mission and save my family and finaly live in peace!" I boosted all my energy up then let it loose. I jumped up and punched the Flyboy then the Directer. Everyone was amazed that they forgot they were holding mine and the other flock.

"Come on!" I yelled and Everyone jumped up and ran with me down the hall with every hatefull and stupid Flyboy after us. I grabbed Angel's hand and ran with her. I saw a window up ahead. I let go of Angel's hand unflured my wings and flew at hyper speed into the window. Everyone followed me out and just like that we were flying away from that stupid place with new friends. I guess I was wrong this wasn't the end.

_Thats right Maximum. Don't let her fool you. belive in yourself..._

Thanks Jeb.

Gosh..now I have to deal with Fang...Well I guess its ok.

_I knew it..._

The voice said.

Shutup.I mummerd under my breath.

**(((A/N:I love this chapter!! I hope you guys like it to!)))**


	9. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hello. I am very sorry that I am not writing anything latley. My story might come to a stop. I am out of ideas on what I should do next.(sorry)**

**so if there is anyone who wants to give me an idea on what I should do next, please let me know. Again I am sorry. Help me out (alittle).**

**Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!!!!**


End file.
